muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Disney Xtreme Digital
Muppets.com updated Recently (in February 2011) Muppets.com has been revamped. Therefore, this page needs some changes, though I myself am not quite sure how to go about it. --Gonzofan (talk) 03:19, 12 February 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up! It's available internationally now... yay! — Julian (talk) 13:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like I am unable to get to any of the pages on Muppets.com from Australia-each links takles me to a Disney Guest services page (disney.go.com/guestservices/international). --aaafuss (talk) 19:42, 27 May 2011 (UTC) Where are they? I'm sure that I'm missing something, but when I went to Muppets.com today, I couldn't find anyplace to access these videos. They keep sticking the Swedish Chef Halloween video in my face. I can't figure out how to get to, like, a list of videos to choose from. Did something change? -- Danny (talk) 01:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :They're all still there. You may need to scroll down on the playlist to see some, or click on the "Click for more clips!" drop-down on the top of the playlist to access more. And some are burried on the character sub-pages. There isn't one master list of all the videos in one place (and their placement sometimes changes). -- Brad D. (talk) 02:21, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, I didn't realize that there was a playlist, because it was obscured by a golf bag or something on the right side which I can't seem to make it go away. I hate websites. Is there a way to explain this on the article, so other people have a fighting chance of finding the content? -- Danny (talk) 05:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I added a short blurb in the videos section. We may or may not want to get more specific about how to access them. —Scott (talk) 22:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Link to videos Is it possible to link directly to the videos? We have lots of tables with video pictures and descriptions -- it would be great if we could figure out how to link directly to each video, for easy browsing. -- Danny (talk) 20:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :There seems to be but it's ultra-complicated. There are no visible URLs except for the video channels, but there is a "send to a friend" feature. I tried it and the link it sent worked, but if it's any video from the main page, you need to skip the intro and wait so even then it's not direct. Plus it looks like it would basically mean e-mailing each video to one's self so one can then insert the link here. Ugh. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) First Videos I noticed that this page doesn't seem to have info on the videos that appear once you enter the site, before going to the main menu. Is there a reason, other than nobody including them? I don't know whether it's difficult to include stills from these sketches, and I figure they are hard to list since there's no listed title. Some appear many tiems, but some are also related to certain holidays. There was recently an arbor day oen with Luncheon Counter Monster and a bunny, and a mothers day one with Bobo the Bear. --Minor muppetz 21:27, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :No reason that I know of. Go ahead and add them if you like. —Scott (talk) 16:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) HELP! A few days ago I added info on the recent Bobo the Bear video, and when looking at this page today, it seems like somethign went wrong with how it's formatted. I've been looking at how it's typed in the "edit this page" thing and looked at how other things are typed, and can't figure out what's wrong.--Minor muppetz 13:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :All set. —Scott (talk) 14:46, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Swede This is from the video titled "Kermit's Big Swedish Finish." Have we seen this puppet anywhere before? —Scott (talk) 20:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :It's the second version of Thor, God of Thunder (as seen in Episode 210: The Gary Cahuenga Episode, with Kathy Najimy). There's a rare glimpse on the Najimy page, but otherwise we don't have a decent screengrab of that skit/incarnation yet. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:37, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I thought it was reminiscent of him, but when I checked the picture we currently have on Thor, I figured it must be something else. I'll try and get a screenshot of the Thor from Episode 210 a little later. —Scott (talk) 20:41, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Sources I had added reference tags in order to cite some claims were not simply derived from examining the source material. The information came from outside sources and could not be verified by another reader that goes and explores the DxD site. Other readers should be able to verify the information in the article, especially behind-the-scenes information. The claims that I felt needed sourcing were: *The website launched on Friday, February 1, 2008 *New content will be added on a weekly basis throughout the spring and summer *The videos were written by Jim Lewis and Kirk Thatcher *The videos were directed by Bill Barretta However my ref tags were removed. Is there a reason that these statements don't not need to be cited so others know where the information behind these claims came from? -- Brad D. (talk) 03:36, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I'll let Scott handle some of them, but there's definitely no need to source when the website launched, since many of us noticed it when it happened. I also think part of Scott's concern (which he draised awhile back at Talk:The Muppet Newsflash) is the fact that Greg's Muppet Newsflash, which almost never cites its sources for anything, even when the news is largely copied from other sources, and in this case, he appears to be copying info from here, as with the crew credits (comparing the times and dates when the info was added here and when the new post appeared). Since Scott sourced those on the talk page, I think that's sufficient and an additional note in the article isn't needed. As for new content, it's apparent new stuff is being added, but if there's going to be a fight, speaking for myself, I'd just as soon take it out entirely until the new content appears. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:01, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::What Andrew said. The production info is confirmed by a writer for Rove Live who keeps in touch with various Muppet/Henson people. It's insider information acquired by a trusted source of the wiki. Greg doesn't cite sources and frankly I just don't trust him. He'd been asked several times not to plagiarize on Muppet Wiki, but he kept coming back and sneakily doing it anyway. His blog posts often pan out, but whatever isn't citable from other sources just reads as speculation. As for the other bullets in Brad's list, the DxD site makes it evident that new videos are coming, and the launch date was witnessed in real time so there's no need to cite another source, much less a fan blog. —Scott (talk) 04:21, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Does the site specifically say that new content will be launched weekly, with channels coming for the other characters? I'm just as skeptical of official sites' promises as Scott is of Newsflash. -- Danny (talk) 18:40, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Not weekly, but it does promise new channels, with placeholders at characters' doors, and vocal messages saying something along the lines of "I'm busy now but check back soon" and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:59, 11 February 2008 (UTC) writers The source for Lewis and Thatcher as the writers comes from an insider whose information is trusted by the admins on this wiki. http://forums.delphiforums.com/toughpigs/messages?msg=10915.20 —Scott (talk) 21:49, 7 February 2008 (UTC)